1. Field of Invention
This invention relates, in general, to battery chargers, and more particularly to a lead acid battery combination rejuvenator and trickle charger operational both in sunlight and in darkness.
2. Prior Art
During the use of lead acid batteries, lead sulfate deposits slowly build up on the plates to partially cover sponge lead and lead oxide plate surfaces. After a period of time the sulfate deposits crystalize and offer a high impedance to the flow of ions, thus reducing the efficiency of the battery. Low D.C. current recharging is ineffective to dislodge sulfate deposits. Over the years efforts have been made to dislodge these deposits by a fast charging technique which generally overheats and warps the plates in the battery. While a battery may still appear to have taken a charge and even the electrolyte may check as being correct but the battery does not hold a charge as the plates become effectively shorted. Efforts have been made by utilizing a series of fast rise time voltage pulses to release the sulfates from the battery plate surfaces, the released sulfate either going into solution or spalling off and dropping to the bottom of the battery case. Such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,664 issued to Carl E. Gali and entitled, "Solar Powered Lead Acid Battery Rejuvenator and Trickle Charger."
While the present invention has some of those features recited in the foregoing patent, it is a more efficient, more flexible and a more effective technique for removing the lead sulfate deposits from the battery plates to extend the useful service life and reliability of lead acid batteries.